


Ci siamo scelti per non sceglierci

by alaskahigurashi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alaskahigurashi/pseuds/alaskahigurashi
Summary: Le mani di Bokuto lo avevano tenuto dolcemente per i fianchi, guidandolo nei movimenti lenti e senza mai allontanarsi troppo. A bassa voce poi, aveva preso addirittura a canticchiargli nell'orecchio, inventando alcune di quelle parole straniere che proprio non riusciva a ricordare.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 3





	Ci siamo scelti per non sceglierci

_ Ci siamo scelti per non sceglierci _

_[ Dimmi che ore sono, dai_  
 _Dimmi che ora siamo noi_  
 _Siamo un'ora indietro, sai_  
 _Il resto lo vedremo poi ]*_

  


"Bokuto-san, toccami ti prego".

Già ansimando, morendo dalla mancanza di quel contatto ormai da troppe ore evitato, lo tirò improvviso al petto, poggiandosi con le spalle al muro.

"Finalmente soli... non vedevo davvero più l'ora...".

Continuò guardandolo dritto negli occhi mentre le mani aggrappate al bordo dei pantaloni, cercavano di tirarglieli giù il più velocemente possibile.

Erano insieme da _tutto_ il giorno e proprio non era mai riuscito a togliersi dalla testa il momento in cui gli avrebbe sbottonato quella camicia così maledettamente attillata o quando lo avrebbe _sicuramente_ pregato di lasciarsi la cravatta col nodo allentato.

Era anche vero che tra un momento e l'altro si era vergognato di quei pensieri così poco casti... Bokuto quel giorno poi, era stato di una dolcezza così unica!  
Molto più del solito, anche perchè erano stati costantemente sotto gli occhi di tutti.  
Avevano addirittura danzato insieme! Che sensazione meravigliosa era stata?!  
Le mani di Bokuto lo avevano tenuto dolcemente per i fianchi, guidandolo nei movimenti lenti e senza mai allontanarsi troppo. A bassa voce poi, aveva preso addirittura a canticchiargli nell'orecchio, inventando alcune di quelle parole straniere che proprio non riusciva a ricordare.  
Quel suo brutto vizio poi, di baciarlo a piccoli schiocchi in ogni porzione di pelle possibile:  
sul collo, sotto al lobo dell'orecchio... certo che poi aveva quei pensieri! Era tutta colpa sua!  
Non riusciva proprio a dirgli di star fermo _-e figuriamoci se voleva-_ l'unica cosa che poteva fare era quella di stringerlo più forte, reggendosi a lui ogni volta che avvertiva il rischio di far cedere le gambe.  


Bokuto, non riusciva davvero a decifrare la sua espressione in quel momento.  
Era rimasto stranamente immobile e impassibile come uno stoccafisso, con le mani ancora a mezz'aria perchè davvero non sapeva più dove metterle!  
Quelle sue parole improvvise, con le guance arrossate ancora per tutto l'alcol bevuto alla festa.  
Il suo sguardo poi, Dio quegli occhi! Anche se socchiusi, sentiva perfettamente come lo stessero divorando.

"A-Akaashi! Ma avevi detto che per oggi non avremmo fatto nul-!"

Per tutta risposta, riuscì a malapena a notare quel suo leccarsi le labbra prima di ritrovarsi assaltato dalle stesse, quella bocca solitamente quasi sempre silenziosa ma che sapeva perfettamente muovere nel _modo_ giusto.

"Non importa cosa ho detto, ora ho cambiato idea."

Sogghignò risalendo le mani e aggrappandosi ai suoi capelli, finalmente soffici ora che li aveva lisciati in modo naturale.  
Aveva sempre adorato come gli ornavano il viso, ma non aveva mai pensato di dirglielo.  
Preferiva restare in silenzio, divorandolo con lo sguardo ogni volta che lo vedeva uscire dalla doccia o quando al mattino si stiracchiava ancora seduto sul letto, con la forma del cuscino stampata sulla guancia.

"Toccami..."

A quel secondo richiamo, obbedì perchè proprio non poteva fare altrimenti quando sentiva Akaashi parlargli in quel modo.  
Iniziò a spogliarlo lungo il tragitto che li portava al letto, baciandolo senza mai interrompersi, nemmeno quando sentì le sue mani bloccarlo dal levarsi la cravatta...perchè non voleva che la togliesse?!

Oltre a quei pensieri poco casti, durante la giornata non aveva fatto nient'altro che pensare anche a come il tutto era iniziato: le prime parole scambiate al liceo, il primo litigio...il primo bacio.  
Dalla paura della separazione a causa delle loro carriere fino a quei mesi stressanti dove ogni momento libero insieme era passato scegliendo i mobili per la loro prima casa.  
Cavoli...ma perchè doveva pensarci proprio _adesso_ , quando sentiva _perfettamente_ le dita di Bokuto muoversi al suo interno?!

"Dio, Bokuto-san! S-Sono pronto, basta così! Ti voglio..."

Riaprendo le palpebre e sapendo di come non avrebbe assolutamente resistito alla sua voce e al suo sguardo.

In quegli anni, ne avevano davvero vissute e provate tante, ma quella sensazione, quel toccarlo come se _fosse_ la cosa più imp- oh nono. Quel _modo_ di toccarlo **_lo faceva sentire_** la cosa più preziosa della sua vita.  
Alla loro prima volta, mai avrebbe immaginato tutta quella dolcezza, quella timidezza e soprattutto quell'attenzione che aveva sempre avuto nei suoi riguardi.  
Le aveva immaginate tante volte si, ma si sorprese di quanto fossero effettivamente reali.  
Si erano entrambi scoperti sorpresi e non tanto da quel piacere avvolgente che era fare l'amore insieme, ma da come sentivano ogni sensazione unirsi ed addirittura triplicarsi.  
Come se non solo i loro corpi, ma anche le loro anime fossero finalmente riuscite ad accarezzarsi, abbracciarsi.  
Non erano mai stati solo due corpi nudi, tra loro era sempre stato tutt'altro: creavano un qualcosa, dove tutto riusciva ad essere naturale e spontaneo.  
Un loro mondo dove sapevano di trovare la sicurezza, l'ascolto e la compagnia anche nei momenti _no_ : Bokuto sapeva quando rimanere in silenzio e Akaashi capiva invece di come sarebbe bastato anche un solo bacio sul capo per donargli l'universo intero.  
Erano quelle azioni così che non necessitavano di parole, nonostante Akaashi che con le parole ci lavorava anche se nella sua quotidianità non le usava molto.  
E Bokuto che con tutta la sua ingenuità che ancora lo accompagnava, sapeva sempre agire così bene.

Quando facevano l'amore come in quel momento, ah come era in grado di farlo sentire!  
Akaashi con quei morsi, quei baci, quei graffi...non esisteva nulla che dovesse esser spiegato a parole. Bastava il modo che aveva di aggrapparsi forte al suo corpo, il modo in cui lo guardava. Quando nonostante gli ansimi causati dalle sue spinte, Akaashi si premurava sempre di alzare tremante una mano a scostargli dolcemente quel ciuffo di capelli argentei, ormai ricadutogli davanti gli occhi.

"Ti amo da sempre...così tanto."

Specificava Bokuto ogni volta che terminavano, venendo dentro al suo corpo.  
Non doveva mai mancare l'occasione di ricordargli quanto fosse importante.  
Non doveva mai mancare l'occasione di rassicurarlo sul suo amore.  
Così che quando era costretto a partire per le gare, Akaashi non provasse mai l'orrenda sensazione del sentirsi solo.  
Così che quando la mancanza di una sua carezza, diventava insopportabile a causa della distanza o di un falsissimo gossip, non avrebbe mai dovuto dubitare nemmeno per un secondo dei suoi sentimenti.

Anche se poi in realtà, quello che non si sentiva mai abbastanza per qualcuno di meraviglioso come Akaashi, era proprio Bokuto.  
Ma questo non gl'impediva di dare in ogni secondo anima e corpo per farlo sentire importante.  
Non si trattava di primi posti o di primi pensieri... si trattava solo di un bisogno personale, che mai sarebbe dovuto mancare...nemmeno tra _centotrenta anni_!*

La mattina seguente, Bokuto si svegliò per primo, il sole sembrava già alto e Akaashi dormiva ancora profondamente tra le sue braccia, con la schiena poggiata al suo petto.  
Non era un tipo alla quale piaceva poltrire a letto ma decise di approfittarne per una volta: guardando il suo viso e giocherellando con le ciocche dei suoi capelli anziché balzare rumorosamente impiedi a dar sfogo alla sua solita e incredibile vivacità.  
Lo strinse più forte, tempestandolo di bacini silenziosi sulle rotondità delle sue spalle.  
Ma ecco che inevitabilmente poi, gli occhi ricaddero su quel nuovo luccichio alle loro mani sinistre e confermò che si, avrebbe dovuto rendere tutto ancora più speciale già da quel momento.

Non avrebbero mai più avuto un loro _primo risveglio_ dopo la loro _prima notte di nozze_.

Ed Akaashi, che in realtà stava solo fingendo di dormire, sorrise di nascosto e con lo stesso pensiero...

"Koutaro..."

"C-C-COSA?!"

Infartando più per _quel_ nome che per averlo scoperto sveglio.

"Non posso più chiamarti in quel modo, perchè adesso, anche io sono Bokuto-san..."

Rigirandosi nell'abbraccio e incrociando le loro mani, mentre Bokuto restava ancora una volta inghiottito da uno strano silenzio.

"Oya!? Sei...mio marito adesso, no? Preferivi Akaashi-kun, per caso?"

Sorridendo lieve, in quel modo che faceva solo per lui, allungando il viso per baciargli la punta del naso.

"M-ma-ma-MARITO...?!"  
  
Chiudendosi subito a riccio per nascondersi dall'effetto di quelle frasi.

Ed a proposito del loro piccolo mondo, adesso Akaashi sapeva che toccava a lui stringerlo tra le braccia per scioglierlo da quell'imbarazzo e per condividere insieme quella splendida emozione.

"Keiji! A volte è davvero meglio quando non parli mai!"

Sentendo l'aria mancare talmente tanto il cuore batteva così forte, dopo esser riuscito a pronunciare per la prima volta, il suo nome in maniera così diretta.

*Il bacio di Klimt - Emanuele Aloia  
* reale citazione di Bokuto


End file.
